Replaced
by Antwanaizja
Summary: When a new guy joins the team and asks Garcia out will he be the one able to replace Derek Morgan in her heart. Or will he be like the rest, brokenhearted. Find out by reading. Penelope Garcia x OC. Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I'd like to introduce you to the team, follow me" Prentiss said leading the new guy to the conference room. Once they get their they see the entire team waiting.

"Guys this is Quinn Davis he's going to be a new addition to the team" Prentiss said.

Quinn is 6'1, slightly tan, he has dark green eyes and dark chestnut brown hair it's short bit slightly wavy, he's wearing navy blue jeans and a dark long sleeved t-shirt and low cut boots.

"Hello" Quinn says to them

"Okay that is, Spencer Reid, Tara Lewis, Luke Alvez, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau and last but definitely not least Penelope Garcia" Prentiss said pointing out each of the team members. His eyes go to Penelope and he knows that she is special. She blushes from his obvious staring and appraisal and looks away. To him that only makes her more beautiful. Everyone in the room notice this interaction.

"Well,since we don't have a case, we can just do paperwork. How about after we're done we head to the bar and celebrate the new addition" JJ said and everyone agreed and they went about their day and got to work. Penelope left the room and was almost at her office door when Quinn said,

"Hey"

Penelope turned around and looked at him.

"Hey, what's up" Penelope asked

"I wanted to personally say hi to you" Quinn said

"Oh, you are smoothe. Hi I'm Penelope" Penelope said

"I'm Quinn, I want to ask you out on a date" Quinn said

"We've barely even met and know each other" Penelope said

"True, but you could get to know me if you went on a date with me" he said

"Why" Penelope asked

"What do you mean why" Quinn asked

"You barely know me, you don't know anything other than my name" Penelope said

"You made a good first impression and I know what I wamt" Quinn said

"Well, what is it you want" Penelope asked skeptically

"You" Quinn said

"Tomorrow night, here's my address and phone number" Penelope said writing on his hand. Penelope finished writing on his hand and looked up and smiled at him.

"Call me" Penelope said as she shut the door to her office after he smiled as he went to his new desk.

"You better watch out" Reid said not looking up from his stack of files

"Why is that" Quinn asked

"You'll have to meet her best friend if you get serious and he is very protective of her, **_we all are_**" Reid said adding that last part threateningly.

"Okay, you make me worried" Quinn said "I just wanted to take a nice girl out"

"That's fine but if we see the slightest change in her behavior for the worst _we__ w__il__l find you kill you and hide your body where no will find it_ **_believe me_**_"_ Rossi said walking by going into the break room to get coffee

"She is very important and special to us" JJ said

"I already knew she was special from the moment I saw her" Quinn said

"You've already fallen for the Garcia charm. She does it to everyone she meets sometimes on accident" JJ said.

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM _**

_Later when everyone finished their work_

"Hey were finished are you ready" Quinn said peaking in to Penelope's office.

"Give me a second, just go ahead" Penelope said

"I would never leave a lady behind, what do you take me for a monster" Quinn teased

"If you were you are the cutest" Penelope teased back "okay I'm finished, let's head out". They leave her office and get on the elevator. They are a floor above the main when Quinn stops the elevator.

"What are you doing" Penelope asked as Qinn walked up to her. He pulled her into his arms and said,

"I really want to kiss you" Quinn said

"I want you to kiss me" Penelope said. They leaned in and kissed. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and Quinn deepened the kiss. He let one hand rest on her ass and the other wander up her thighs.

"Wait" Penelope said pulling back

"What, what's wrong" Quinn asked

"Are you just trying to get in my pants" Penelope asked

"Okay, 1 you are not wearing pants and 2 I wanted to kiss you because I can't resist you" Quinn said

"Well good. But if you wanna get with me it will not be in the BAU elevator" Penelope said turning the elevator on. " You can try again later or just wait till tomorrow you'll be more lucky" Penelope said with a wink. Penelope walked away as soon as the doors opened and got in her car and drove away.

"_I think I'm gonna like working here_" Quinn thought

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

The next night at Penelope's apartment. Penelope is in her bedroom standing in front of a mirror and looking at herself. She was wearing an A-Line little black dress with spaghetti straps and lace. She had on black stilettos that wrapped around her ankle. Her hair was in large curls that layed on her shoulders. Her makeup was dark, with a smokey eye and her lips in a deep red lipstick. Instead of wearing her glasses she had on contacts.

She was still looking approvingly at herself when there was a knock on her door. She took one last glance at herself and went to the door. She opened the door and smiled at his look of shock. She ushe red him in and took the roses from his hand.

"Damn" Quinn said. She smiled and winked at him causing him to growl. He walked up to her and she backed away smiling. Her smile faded when she backed into the wall and he was still approaching. Her breathing increased as he leaned in.

"You are a little tease" Quinn said. "I don't think you know what I do to teases". He started kissing up and down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and she let her head fall back as he kissed the other side of her neck. He started to kiss up to her jaw and back down to the tops of her breasts.

"God. I do want you ravage me but after dinner" Penelope groaned

"You think that I am going to let you out in public dressed like this" Quinn said as he clucked his tongue. "No. This is for my eyes only". He licked the cleavage in between her breasts and she moaned. "Am I lucky enough now. We aren't in the elevator or at the bar" Quinn asked as he brings his hands up to twist and tease the hardened peaks sticking out of the fabric of her dress because she went bra-less.

She moaned as he moves the straps down her arms. He pushes the top down so it rests on her stomach and her breasts are in his face. He gets closer and leans down and licks her nipple. She grabs the back of his head and holds him there. He understands what she is trying to tell him without the words and suck her nipple into his mouth.

She moans as she feels the heat in her core get hotter and the fabric of her panties get flooded with liquid. He can smell her arousal and reaches a hand down and pushes up her dress. He puts his hand inside her panties and she moans. He brings his hand out and releases her nipple to look at his hand covered in her juices.

She moans as she watches him bring it up to his mouth and lick at it like it's ice-cream on a hot summer day. He inserts his hand again and moves one of his fingers up and down her slit. By this time she is breathing so heavily and it just gets heavier as he sucks one nipple and teases the other. He can sense her getting close and inserts two fingers deeply and he can't contain his growl when he feels her start clenching.

"C'mon P. Cum for me" Quinn said and she squeals and her eyes roll back as she shakes riding out her orgasm.

As she comes down from her orgasm he pulls his fingers out slowly. He brings his fingers up to her mouth and said "Open". _Something about him is different. I would never let anyone sleep with me on the first date, or have me lick his fingers after he made me cum. But for him I would do anything._ Penelope thinks and opens her mouth. He inserted his fingers and and smiled as she licked his fingers clean.

"Now as much as I would love to have dinner, I would much rather have you as my dessert" Quinn said reaching his arms around her. He picked her up and carried her through the beaded curtain to her bedroom. He layed her down and that is how they epent the rest of the night and most of the next morning.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

The next morning after multiple rounds of sex Penelope and Quinn eventually go to sleep. 5 and a half hours later Penelope wakes up and snuggles closer to Quinn's sleeping body. "Mmmmm" Quinn moans in his sleep. She starts kissing his face.

"Hey, baby" Quinn said opening his eyes. "Hi..." Penelope said before she straddles him. As she moves the blanket foewn the phone rings. They both groan as she gets up and answers it.

"Hello" Penelope yawns into the phone

_"hey babygirl" Derek said _

"Oh..hey" Penelope said "what's up"

_"you okay, you're usually full of enrgy when we talk" Derek asked _

"Nah, I'm fine hotstuff" Penelope said for once feeling weird flirting with him. Quinn heard her call some guy Hotstuff and got out of bed. He walked up to her and kisses her shoulder.

_"you sure" Derek asked _

"Yeah just tired" Penelope said breathlessly. Quinn moved to kiss her neck and her jaw while wrapping his arms around her.

_"what were you doing before I called, you sound breathless" Derek asked _

"Just waking up handsome" Penelope said and Quinn slapped her ass. She squealed and smiled at him for a moment forgetting about the phone she kissed him.

_"babygirl" Derek said _

As she tried to pull out of the kiss to answer back Quinn deepened the kiss making her moan.

_"am I interrupting something" Derek asked _

She pulled back and said "umm...no". Quinn moved her back to the bed and pushed her down. He kissed down her body until he reached his goal. He licked up her slit and she bucked her hips trying to stay quiet.

"When are you coming for a visit" Penelope asked Derek as Quin started to eat her out.

_"we are all coming down next month, Hank has gotten so much bigger it's adorable" Derek said _

"I'm excited" Penelope said. Quinn entered two fingers and she involuntarily moaned and bit her lip. He trusted his fingers in a fast pace as he licked her clit. "Fuuuck" Penelope moaned.

_"p. What are you doing" Derek asked _

"Nothing my chocolate Adonis" Penelope said and Quinn stopped. She looked down and he arched an eyebrow as he motioned for her to stand. She did and he whispered in her ear for what he wanted her to do. She looked at him shocked but pressed the speaker button on the phone and set the it down on the nightstand.

She got on her knees on the bed and Quinn got behind her. He pushed his dick into her and she moaned.

_"P. Your doing something what is it" Derek asked _

"Nothing..I'm doing nothing" Penelope said as Quinn pounder into her from behind. She gasped as he grabbed her hair lightly and pulled her back. He slapped her ass and she squealed. He moved his other hand to her clit and rubbed.

_"I'm gonna call you back later 'kay" Derek said before hanging up_

Quinn pounder faster and she came undone making him cum. He let go of her hair and slowed down his thrusts until she was finished with the aftershocks. He pulled out and pulled her back and they cuddled. "God..." Penelope breathed out. "Nope, sorry sweetheart, just me" Quinn laughed.

"Wow..that was so hot, I can't believe we just did that" Penelope said.

"Baby, who was that" Quinn asked with a serious tone

"Why" Penelope asked

"You were flirting and calling each other cute nicknames almost like a couple, I don't want to get involved with a woman in a relationship" Quinn said. She pulled back and asked "Do I seem like the type that would cheat to you"

"No baby that's not what I meant" Quinn said

"Well what did you mean" Penelope asked

"I just meant If your heart is already devoted to someone else why would I try to get your attention" Quinn said. At that moment Penelope had a realization, it wasn't, not anymore. Her heart should've moved on a while ago from Derek when he got married.

But it didn't, but now with Quinn, she feels something she didn't even feel with Derek. With Derek it was infatuation but with Quinn it's **love**. She knows this now, her heart wasn't meant for Derek it was meant for Quinn.

"I love you" Penelope blurted out before she could stop herself. He smiled and said "I love you too".

"How we just met. This makes no sense" Penelope said

"Do you believe in love at first sight" Quinn asked

"Well, yeah but...I love you" Penelope smiled

"And I love you but..." Quinn started

"But what" Penelope asked

"I don't want this to seem like I'm trying to control you or anything but the flirting with him makes me uncomfortable" Quinn said

"It made me uncomfortable too, I mean usually it wouldn't but me being with you makes me realize how uncomfortable it makes others feel, he used to work with us, the team I mean," Penelope said

"we would flirt like that Alot, I think there was a betting pool if we were ever going to get together. But we **didn't**. I don't think he felt that way about me. I'm fine with that, he got married and had a kid and moved away. And I never realized how strange it was to others, I always thought my ex's were really insicure about our relationship, but I know now. Because if you had a female friend that you would drop dates to go help and flirt outrageouslu with I and our freak and get jealous of her and be really insicure because...I love you" Penelope said

"I bet that was a mouthful. I love you too" Quinn said "I don't need do feel threatened by anyone else do I"

"No, no one not even Derek" Penelope said

"Okay can we go back to making love now" Quinn asked with obvious luster in his voice and eyes

"You are insatiable" Penelope said

"Fit you my love, only for you' Quinn said sweetly

"Well, I guess for you I'll make an exception" Penelope said wrapping her arms around his neck


	4. Chapter 4

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

The next month

At the BAU, everyone is finishing up their paperwork.

"Hey babe,you almost ready to go?" Quinn asked

"Yup i just finished running a search for B-Team" Penelope said "Where are we going"

"The team wanted to head out to the bar" Quinn said "I said i would come and get you and That we might be late"

"Sweetie, you didnt have to wait for me. i wouldve just gone home and changed and took a cab to the bar" Penelope said

"I know and were still taking a cab, I just wanted to come with you" Quinn said

"Oh. Youre sweet, lets get going then." Penelope said

* * *

**At Penelope's apartment**

"Hey baby" Quinn said

"Yeah" Penelope said

"Wear that leather skirt I got you last week" Quinn said with a glint in his eye

"What, no" Penelope said walking out of her closet "Its too short, you know how I feel about my legs"

"Well you know how I feel about your legs" Quinn asked

"No, how do you feel about them" Penelope asked

"I think that they are sexy" Quinn said walking over to her. He crouch down and spread them, she wasn't wearing shoes s o she didn't have to worry about her balance.

he rubbed his hands up and down her calfs, "These right here, Whenever you wear you 6-inch killers keep you standing. Most women couldn't do that". He moved his hands higher and rubbed her thighs. He knew how she felt about her thighs.

"You might think your thighs are too thick but baby, Whenever we make love and when these beautiful thighs close around me I get even harder" Quinn groaned "God and they are so soft. all of your skin is so smooth. I don't understand how you cant love your legs, they are perfect".

Quinn stands up and wipes away a stray tear that has fallen onto her cheek. He kisses her cheek, then the other. then to her lips. These are the moments she loves with him. Its bot always super hot sex.

Its like this when he is super sincere and loving and kind. She was always a little insecure about her looks and that doubled when she got shot. And when she is in a mood about her weight or her legs or the little pouch of fat on her stomach when she lays down, He's there. He's there to tell her that she is beautiful.

That she doesnt need to lose weight or that her legs are perfect and that the little pouch of fat she thinks she has is there because when after they finish making love he has a nice place to lay his head.

"I'll wear the skirt" Penelope said

"I love you Penelope. I understand your insecurities but I want you to know that I love you for who you are. I don't want you change" Quinn said

"I love you too" Penelope smiles. She goes to put on the skirt and a purple tank tope. She puts on the little leather vest that she bought to go with the skirt. She puts on her Black platforms and Quinn comes over to brush her hair.

"I like you hair natural" Quinn said Brushing out the curls

"I know but I think the curls are pretty" Penelope said

"They are but I just like it this way" Quinn said and Penelope laughed as she put a black headband on that had a large purple flower.

"Ready" Quinn asked

"Yeah" Penelope said

* * *

they arrive at the bar later than they said they were going to Because Penelope was still a little nervous about her legs being out in the open. They find the team and head over.

"Hey guys. Sorry were late" Quinn said pulling out a chair for Penelope.

"No problem some of the others aren't here yet" Reid said

"Nice skirt btw Garcia" JJ said

"Thanks" Penelope said awkwardly and Quinn kissed her forehead

"You guys are so cute it's sickening" Emily said walking up

"Maybe you just need a date Prentiss" Rossi said walking up after her

"Great now everyones here" Quinn said

"Now they are" A voice said behind him. They all turned to look and it was none other than Derek and Savannah.

"I thought you weren't coming down till next week" Prentiss said

"I thought i would surprise everyone. wanted to meet the new members" Derek said "I also had to see how my babygirl was doing without me" he added making Savannah roll her eyes and everyone else awkward.

"So how you been goddess" Derek asked

"Ive been fine. How hank Derek" Penelope said

"Good. He's gotten so big" Derek said

"We should have a cookout. A little get together if you will" Rossi said

"At the rossi mansion" Penelope said

"of course" Rossi laughed

* * *

A little later into the night.

"How about a dance sweetness" Derek asked

"Your wife would love a dance wouldn't you Savannah" Quinn said getting annoyed

"Did I ask you" Derek asked

"No but you did ask my girlfriend, and I bet she is feeling hella uncomfortable with your flirting and to be honest so am I. And I would hella love it if you would back the fuck off" Quinn said.

Everything and I do mean everything and everyone got quiet in the entire bar. Quinn grabbed Penelope's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Was that really necessary" Penelope asked trying to pull her skirt down slightly

"Yes. I don't think everything is okay in that marriage if she was just allowing him to disrespect her by flirting with you like that. because if that was me i would want you to slap me and ask for a divorce and find someone more deserving of you" Quinn said twirling her around as the music got fast.

He put his hands on her hips and guided her backwards to him. She stood he started to kiss up and down her neck making her arch her back and moan.

"Do you know how close I am to taking you right here right now" Quinn asked. He licked her neck and she groaned "God you taste like strawberries". He moved one hand forward and moved his hand up her skirt that has risen because of her movement.

Quinn reaches up and feels her bare pussy and groans in her ear " Naughty girl. You're not wearing panties" he moves his other hand to the back and slaps her ass and her head falls back with her mouth slightly agape.

He grabs her hand and pulls her to the bathroom. He kicks open the door and yells at the woman in there to get out. She does. He closes the door. He picks Penelope up and sets her on the sink.

He picks up her legs and spreads them over his shoulders. He unzips his pants and slides into her. Penelope moans and wraps her arms around his shoulders. He picks up his pace. Knowing he isn't going to last long he reaches between them and flicks her clit.

She cums clamping down on his dick so tight he cums muffling his screams by planting his face in her neck. The climax so strong he accidentally bites down making her clamp down more.

He pulls back and kisses the spot he marked. He pulls out of her and helps her off the sink. He kissed her and held her close to him. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I think...You are incredibly sexy when you're possessive and jealous" Penelope said kissing his cheek.

"C'mon lets get back to the group" Quinn said pulling down Penelope's skirt below her ass

* * *

They head back to the group and get a couple of stares from the others while Derek and Savannah glare at each other.

"Nice hickey" Rossi smirked at Penelope. She groaned and covered her neck.

"Thanks for admiring my handiwork. It was an accident" Quinn said removing her hand and holding it. Penelope and Quinn looked at each other and smiled.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

The next Day at the Rossi mansion every one is their and the people who do have kids brought them a long. It he backyard people were talking and eating and having a good time. Quinn and Derek were even talking to each other.

"I just wanted to apologize for going off on you last night " Quinn said

"Nah I get it. If you were talking like that with Savannah I would go off" Derek said

"Yeah well it just makes me uncomfortable and I would appreciate it if you don't flirt" Quinn said

"yeah I think I can tone it down sorry man. I've just always been protective of her sometimes I forget I shouldn't be" Derek admitted

"I understand I want to protect her too. She is really special and different and I love her" Quinn said

"Whoa you already said the l word, but you've only been dating a month" Derek said

"Well I love her and I know it" Quinn said not seeing why they can't be honest

"so what do you do for a living after you retired from the BAR" Quinn asked

"I renovate houses and sell them" Derek said

"Really? Must be interesting. Got any houses here?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, a couple but they are all family houses, like with a big backyard and a lot of bedrooms" Derek said

"How much is your biggest" Quinn asked

"Its about $65,000 and has a huge kitchen a basement large backyard and upstairs seven rooms, a master bedroom with a bathroom and some others that could be made into bedrooms or offices why?" Derek said

"Just wondering how much I would have to pay for the house I wanted spend the rest if my life is with the love of my life" Quinn said

"Whoa that's a strong promise are throwing around" Derek said

"I'm not throwing it around. Penelope is the love of my life" Quinn said

"How can you know that you've only known each other and been dating for about a month" Derek said

"Maybe so but I think I'm ready to commit like fully commit" Quinn said

"What really, do you have a ring" Derek asked

"Of course. I wouldn't be talking about proposing if I didn't have a ring" Quinn said

"Don't you think it's a little early or too soon" Derek asked

"think what's too early" Penelope asked walking over to them

"nothing" Quinn said while Derek said "Proposing". Quinn slapped Derek in the shoulder as Penelope's eyes went huge.

"Dude. What the hell, it was supposed to be a surprise" Quinn said angrily

"You want to propose, do you have a ring" Penelope asked

"Of course" Quinn said pulling out a small black velvet box. Everyone gathered around as he got on his knee and opened the box revealing a 14k two tone gold, diamond Rose frame engagement ring.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful" Penelope gasped

"I saw it when we went shopping a couple weeks ago and thought you would love it. So what do you say, will you marry me"

* * *

**TBC**

_Leaving it here, aren't I evil _


	6. Chapter 6

_So what do you say, will you marry me_

* * *

"Yes" Penelope said once she realized this was not a dream, "Of course I'll marry you". He stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger, he kissed her. It was meant to be a quick kiss but they didn't separate until someone cleared their throat. Once they pulled apart Penelope and Quinn smiled at each other.

"Congratulations guys" JJ said

"Yeah, but if you hurt her, run for your life" Rossi said

"U don't think that we will have to worry about him hurting her. He knows we carry and what we do, and that we might be able to hide a body" Reid said

"Nooo, don't murder my fiancé" Penelope whined

"Yes please don't murder her fiancé" Quinn Laughed. Amongst the congratulations that were happening the others didn't realize that Derek had walked away.

"So when were you going to propose if you didn't get outed" Penelope asked

"Sometime this week" Quinn said and Penelope kissed his cheek. Savannah had noticed Derek was missing among the crowd and went inside to look for him. She entered through the back and went into the living room, but didn't see him so she carried on to the kitchen.

She noticed him by the counter with a beer in his hand. She saw he had an unreadable expression on his face so she approached him slowly.

"Baby" she said walking up to him. He looked up from his beer and sighed. "What's going on, why are you in here. The party is outside" Savannah asked. "Don't you think that something is off" Derek asked.

"What are you talking about" Savannah asked

"With Quinn, don't you think it's strange. I mean they barely know each other and they have only been dating for like a month and he wants to propose. Don't you think that's a little strange." Derek said

"Baby I don't understand, he seems nice and smitten with Penelope. I thought her being happy with a man she loves would make you happy for her" Savannah said

"It's not that I'm not happy, I just think maybe it's too soon for marriage, don't you" Derek said

"Derek" Savannah said

"He could be dangerous" Derek said

"What I don't believe that for a second" Savannah said

"That's what violent people want, what if he wants to gain her trust and lure her away and she ends up hurt" Derek said

"I don't think that's what this is about" Savannah said

"What do you mean" Derek asked

"I think you are starting to realize that your baby girl is a grown ass woman, who might I add can make decisions for herself with ought having to ask your permission. If she wants to marry someone who you think she barely knows, that's her prerogative." Savannah said

"She should marry someone she knows isn't a threat," Derek said

"Like Kevin was" Savannah asked

"Yes" Derek said

"News flash honey he proposed years ago and she didn't want that, besides it's her decision" Savannah said

"Well of course she can make her own decisions but I think she is making the wrong one." Derek said

"Wow, tell us how you really feel" Penelope said, Derek and Savannah were arguing so loudly the group minus Kristal since she was watching the little ones went inside to see what was going on.

"...P.." Derek said

"Penelope has told me how much she thinks of you. How you were her best friend and how when she started working with the BAU you were the first person to really settle her nerves about being in a new place with not knowing many people. But right now you don't seem like a best friend to me" Quinn said

"We have to talk" Penelope said and the others left the room

"Why" Penelope asked

"Why what" Derek asked

"Why don't you like Quinn" Penelope asked

"I..I" Derek stuttered

"You don't have a reason do you. Well let me tell you what I think, since you think it's OK to speak about what you think" Penelope started "I think you don't have the right to not like who I may or may not chose to date and marry. Quinn makes me happy, happier than I have been since my parents died"

"He makes me smile and laugh and treats me like I'm the only woman on the planet. He makes me feel special and beautiful when believe it or not I'm insecure about the way I look. I love him and he loves me, and out of all the people in the world I never thought I would have to explain my relationship to you since we were best friends"

"P. I'm just trying to look out for you" Derek said

"Well stop. I don't need you to look out for me Derek. That's not your job anymore, it was fine when we were single best friends but you're married and have a family. And I'm engaged that's my fiancés job now, not yours. And for your information Quinn would never hurt me or put me in danger" Penelope said and stalked off to the backyard.

"P.." Derek sighed when she was gone

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

"C'mon were leaving" Penelope said once she made it back to Quinn

"W-What?" Quinn asked

"Were leaving" Penelope said before dragging him through the house to the car

* * *

Penelope lay on Quinn's bare chest panting. Quinn stroked her hair out of her face.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?" Quinn asked

"No" Penelope said

"Penny" Quinn said

"There isn't anything to talk about" Penelope said looking at him

"I love you but you need to talk to me" Quinn said

"We changed. I don't think he understands that" Penelope said

"Okay. Now was that so hard" Quinn said

"I guess not" Penelope said

Quinn captured Penelope's lips in a kiss. He flipped them over so he was on top.

"God I love you" Quinn said

"I love you too" Penelope said and Quinn inserted himself into her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled out slightly and thrust back inside with a groan. "Faster baby, faster" Penelope moaned.

He quickened his pace and put his face in her neck. Penelope raked her nails down his back as she came screaming his name. Quinn flipped them over again so she was riding him as she came down off her high. "Fuck, Quinn. I'm gonna come again" Penelope moaned as she did, him following her into bliss.

* * *

A couple hours later Penelope woke up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet of the tub and added bubble soap. Once the tub was filled she got in. A little while later Quinn woke up and saw the bathroom light on and headed for it.

"Hey" Quinn said

"Hi" Penelope said

"What are you doing up?" Quinn asked

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a bubble bath" Penelope said

"That looks great. Can I join?" Quinn asked

"Baby..." Penelope said

"We don't have to do anything but relax. I promise" Quinn said

"I know but somehow whenever we are together it ends in really hot sex" Penelope said

"Well, I promise no super hot Sex just relaxation" Quinn said and Penelope nodded. He got in behind her and she leaned back and sighed, closing her eyes.

"This is nice" Penelope said with a relaxed sigh

"It is" Quinn said "Do you plan on talking to him ever again?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Penelope said

"Penelope, I love you but you are incredibly hardheaded. I can see where he's coming from. He's just trying to protect you" Quinn said

"I don't need his protection anymore. I have you, and he has his own family to protect now" Penelope said

"Well, once upon a time he was your best friend. I just think you should try to work it out okay. I don't want you to look back on this in the future and regret not working it out" Quinn said

"If I promise to at least think about it, can we drop the subject and relax?" Penelope asked

"I suppose that's really all I can ask. I love you" Quinn said

"I love you too" Penelope replied before closing her eyes again

* * *

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

After Penelope and Quinn soaked in the tub, they got out and went back to bed. They slept the night away.

"Good morning, my love" Quinn said entering the bedroom and waking Penelope from her slumber. Penelope opens her eyes and smiles at the sight of Quinn holding a tray. On the tray there is a cup of coffee. A plate of pancakes and eggs with syrup.

"Is that for me?" Penelope asked coyly. "Yup." Quinn said walking over to her. He handed her the tray and smiled. "You are so good to me. What did I do to deserve you?" Penelope asked

"You joined the FBI" Quinn said and Penelope shook her head. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "I know you don't like to think of it as joining but it was a choice and I think that you chose correctly" Quinn said knowing about her past because even though they hadn't really been together for the longest they still talked about things.

Penelope smiled and kissed his lips. She started eating the food Quinn had brought her. "Do you want to move in with me?" Quinn asked "I mean we are gonna get married and I would like for you to live with me because I can't stand not sleeping in the same bed as you every night and-" Quinn got cut off by Penelope kissing him.

"I would love to move in with you" Penelope said with tears in her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her. "I want to find a bigger house" Quinn said. "Why? There is nothing wrong with the size of the house you have now" Penelope said.

"Well, it might be too soon to say this but I want have kids with you, and lots of them and my house is to small for that" Quinn said sincerely and Penelope's eyes flooded with tears and some leaked out running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Baby don't cry" Quinn said not knowing what else to do. "Happy tears, my love" Penelope said moving the tray off the bed and on to the nightstand before kissing him.

Later that day around three in the afternoon Penelope and Quinn finally got out of the bedroom. They made it to the living room of Penelope's apartment. Penelope was wearing a pink dress and Quinn was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"I think I'm gonna call him over later to have that talk I've been putting off" Penelope said

"That's great. Do you want me to leave before he comes over?" Quinn asked

"No, because if he can't stand us together then me and him have nothing to talk about. You are my love and the man that I'm going to marry and if he can't stand that then he can get lost" Penelope said before kissing him.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Penelope called Derek over and he said he would be over. He had arrived about half and hour later. Once he arrives Penelope opened the door and ushered him in. When he was inside she closed the door and took a seat on her couch right beside Quinn.

Derek sat down on the purplish pink antique chair that was across from the couch. The chair was one of the only things Penelope had from her old life back in California.

"Thank you for inviting me over... " Derek said awkwardly. He was sitting there for barely a minute but he saw something that made him change his tone.

Quinn was sitting next to Penelope like normal but he had his arm wrapped around her and his hands in hers.

Derek could see from that gesture what he never wanted to take the time to notice. Derek _did_ want the best for Penelope but he was upset.

He felt as if he was being left out of Penelope's life. He didn't want Penelope to be hurt, she had been hurt enough by men in her life.

"Look, Derek the only reason I invited you over was because of Quinn. He wanted me to make up with you." Penelope replied.

"Oh...Thank you. " Derek said. It was at this moment that he realized how bad he made Penelope feel. Instead of helping her, he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry. I know that apologizing doesn't make up for everything but I'm truly sorry. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you." Derek said.

"You're right. Sorry doesnt make up for everything." Penelope started, Quinn nudge her shoulder with his. "But, with time maybe we can still work this friendship thing out."

"I would like that and I do realize that I was wrong to think those things about Quinn. I guess I hadn't been ready for things between us to change but I guess things changed when I married Savannah."

"Things did change. We grew up, we are still friends but we can't be like we were it is uncomfortable and would be wrong." Penelope said.

"I really love Quinn and he loves me. Can you try to get along. I know you would get along great if you tried." Penelope said.

"Alright, I will try. And again I am sorry." Derek said standing up. Penelope stood up and gave him a hug. They pulled apart and the group said their goodbyes then Derek left.

* * *

About an hour later Quinn and Penelope were lying on the couch watching movies eating popcorn.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Quinn asked. Penelope who was curled up against him looked up at him and shook her head then went back to watching the movie.

"I told you so. " Quinn said and threw some popcorn at her. She grabbed one of couch pillows and hit him with it.

The bowl of popcorn landing on the floor as Quinn grabbed the other pillow and they had a pillow fight.

* * *

**_TBC... _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Epilogue:_**

_Penelope and Derek managed to get their friendship back on track. They decided to stop with the excessive flirting and the excessive nicknames._

_Derek had agreed to show Penelope and Quinn a house he owned. Derek had finished remodeling it a couple of months after he had left the BAU but decided to wait on selling._

_Penelope and Quinn decided that this house was where they wanted to place down their roots together. It was closer to work and had a better school district if they decided to add children._

_The house like they had hoped had a couple of bedrooms. A master with an attached his and hers bathroom with pale blue walls and white tiled flooring._

_Their bedroom had beige carpeting_ _and eggplant purple walls with lighter purple trim to fit Quinn's practical side and_ _Penelope's eccentric side_.

_The next rooms were slightly smaller with white walls to be painted any color they chose and wooden floors._

_The next room across the hall had a room the perfect size for a nursery. Next to that room was a room they decided to use as a home office._

_Downstairs was the kitchen with blue tiled floors and beige walls. A large white fridge, an electric stove and a sink._

_The living room was large enough to hold to purple faux leather couches, Penelope's old chair, a new coffee table and a flat screen TV. They also had a large dining room_ _and a large backyard for activities and holidays. _

_They bought the house and started planning their wedding. A year later penelope was walking down the Isle with Rossi leading her._

_Rossi was the one who gave her away. Penelope and Quinn exchanged vows and promises to always communicate and be there for one another._

_They had their reception at the Rossi mansion, in the backyard. Their wedding cake was red velvet with white frosting and chocolate flowers_.

_They cut the cake and Quinn fed Penelope a piece smearing frosting all over her face. While everyone laughed Penelope wiped her face with her hands._

_She grabbed his face and kissed him. Transmitting the cake to his face. Once they finished everyone gathered around while Derek gave his speech as 'man of honor_.'

_They laughed at the memories Penelope gave them when she joined the team and funny moments the couple had shared. Derek said his best wishes and toasted to them._

_After the reception the newlyweds headed to the airport. Once on the plane Penelope and Quinn decided to rest in preparation for the honeymoon._

_They arrived at their honeymoon destination. Paris, France. They hopped of the plane and into a cab on their way to the hotel._

_They checked into the hotel and got their honeymoon suite number and keys. They grabbed their luggage and got in the elevator._

_They got off at the third floor and walked down the hall. Quinn opened the door and threw his key on the dresser._

_He closed the door and that's where they remained for the next three days ordering room service for breakfast, lunch, and dinner._

_Their fourth day in Paris they did some sightseeing. They checked out the Louvre, the Notre Dame (pretend it didn't burn down), and the Eiffel Tower._

_The ate in some cute cafes and Penelope started teaching Quinn French. Simple, small phrases but enough to make it through their trip._

_On their last night they made love on the balcony and fell asleep underneath the stars._

_On their way back home Penelope started feeling sick so they made an appointment for the week they got back._

* * *

They are sitting in the small, white hospital room waiting for the doctor to come back and tell them what is wrong.

"Quinn, honey you are going to pace a hole into the floor."

"Well I can't help it im worried about how long they are taking. What if it's something serious? I can't bear the thought of losing you. " Quinn says.

"Mon amour. I don't plan on going anywhere so unless I get struck by lightning you're not getting rid of me that easily. " Penelope replies.

"Come here and give me some sugar, suga'." Penelope says. He stopped pacing and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I just worry. " Quinn says

"You have no need to baby. I'm invincible. I'm just that great. " Penelope says. "Now give me a kiss"

He leans in to kiss her but pulls away when the door opens.

"Ahh finally. You can tell him you found that there is nothing to worry about. " Penelope tells the doctor.

"That I can. She is correct, nothing to worry about this is perfectly normal for women like her. " The doctor says.

"What do you mean women like her? What is making her so sick she vomits so much?" Quinn asks.

"Oh honey don't say vomit I actually might. " Penelope says.

"I guess congratulations are in order you both are going to be parents. That's why it is normal for her to be vomiting it's common around nine weeks. "

"P-Pregnant. We just got married. I can't be pregnant. There has to be a mistake. " Penelope says.

"I'm afraid not, I would like you to make an appointment with the receptionist for an OBG-YN when you leave. Again congratulations. " The doctor says and left to tend on his other patients.

"What are we gonna do? Are we ready to be parents? We don't have any baby stuff. We don't know how to take care of a bab--"

Quinn cuts her off with a kiss. He pulls back and crouches to be face to face with her.

"We can do this, we have tons of friends with babies. You are an amazing godmother to all of them. All you have to do is be like that with our kid. You might have to teach me a thing or two though"

"Are you sure?" Penelope asks. And Quinn nods with a smile gracing his lips. "Then I guess in 7 and a half months we have a little mini us to take care of. "

* * *

**_Fin_**...**_ Hope you've enjoyed reading. _**


End file.
